Chupa Chups
by xHantise
Summary: Comme quoi les loup-garou ne font pas l'objet des seules conversation qu'entretiennent Stiles et Scott. OS Derek/Stiles, évidemment. Je n'avais aucune idée de titre ni de résumé, pardon.


**Voici un petit Os qui m'est venue en rêve. Enfin le rêve n'était pas vraiment sur Teen Wolf mais à mon réveil j'y ais directement pensée donc voilà, Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, ni les personnages ni la série.**

**XXXXX**

_**« I say he's so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper, so i let her lick the rapper. »**_

**- Une quoi ?!**

Cette fois-ci, Derek semblait vraiment sur le point de perdre patience.

**- Une Chupa Chups ! Répéta Stiles. Tu sais ces sucettes délicieuses avec la pub ou la maman prend le rôle de la gamine. Mais pas celles-la hein, tu serais plutôt celle avec un chewing-gum à l'intérieur, à la fraise je dirais, ou peut-être au cit...**

**- Stiles !**

L'alpha inspira un bon coup pour se calmer et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Erica, Boyd et Isaac décidèrent qu'il serait temps pour eux d'aller faire un tour. Parce que oui, en plus du fait d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste, il avait fallu que le jeune Stilinski étale sa brillante théorie sur les soit-disant ressemblances que Derek présentait avec une "Chupa Chups" devant les trois beta. Merde, il avait l'air d'une sucette ?!

**- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, au juste ?**

Demanda-t-il lentement, puisant dans un calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas pour ne pas égorger l'adolescent.

**- Eh ben, c'est Scott ! Il a commencer me comparer à une tête brûlée, tu sais c'est bon qui picote dans la bouche ultra-pétillant et...**

**- Je sais ce que c'est qu'une tête brûlée !**

**- Ouais enfin bref, donc on a commencé à trouver l'aliment qui irait le mieux pour tout le monde. Allison a eut le rôle du chocolat vu qu'elle est tendre et délicieuse d'après lui, Lydia celui de...**

**- Stiles ! Vient en au fait avant que je t'égorge !**

**- Ok, pas la peine de t'énerver.**

Avait répliqué ce dernier, plaçant ses deux mains quelques peu en avant, en signe de redemption, voyant bien que Derek n'en avait pas grand chose à faire des délires que Scott et lui pouvaient partager. Ce qui était vrai. Toutefois, une certaine curiosité poussait l'Alpha à contrôler ses instincts meurtriers pour découvrir ce qui avait pu induire les deux adolescents à le voir tel une sucette.

**- Enfin bref, et donc pour toi on a rien trouver, et c'est resté dans ma tête tout la journée. Puis je suis rentrée et quand j'ai ouvert mon placard à bon, révélation ! Tu es une Chupa Chups ! Tu sais, les extra larges avec un chewing-gum presque liquide !**

**- Tu me traites de gros ?**

Il haussa un sourcil, déconcerté par la vitesse à laquelle Stiles débalait son histoire.

**- Mais non ! Enfin, avec tout ce sport c'est clair que ta musculature est... imposante... mais ça te vas très bien, hein, dans le genre bad boy super sexy t'es...**

**- Stiles !**

**- Ok ok, donc je disais : Chupa Chups, c'est évident ! Parce que nous tout ce qu'on veut, c'est le chewing-gum à l'intérieur, et on le voit pas tout de suite tu vois donc certain vont directement manger un malabard mais quand tu prends le temps de lécher toute la surface, t'es fière de toi et tu savoures le chewing-gum, c'est pour ça que j'adore les Chupa Chups ! Et t'es un peu comme ça, dure et froid à l'extérieur mais je suis sure que si on te lèche un peu...**

**- T'es en train de dire que... tu veux me lécher ?**

Il insista bien sur ce dernier mot, se relevant d'un air perdu.

**- Oui ! Euh... non ! Pas dans ce sens la mais euh...**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur d'en face, à croire que c'était un mécanisme automatique chez le loup-garou de l'interrompre ! Cependant il ne s'en souciait plus maintenant; il allait mourrir, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser !

**- Ok c'est bon je retire, me tues pas !**

Un grognement lui répondit.

**- Tu veux bien arrêter de parler ?!**

**- Mais quoi ? C'était un compliment ! Tout le monde aime les sucettes, si t'étais pas au courant !**

Derek s'approcha un peu plus dans le but d'inciter Stiles à la fermer. Cependant, les battements accélérés du jeune adolescent lorsqu'il se retrouva littéralement plaqué entre le mur et l'alpha incitèrent se dernier à pousser le jeu un peu plus loin; ce jeu qui, ils le savaient tout les deux, avait commencé le jour de leurs rencontre. Il se souvenait encore de ce sentiment de surprise lorsque le fils du sherriff, qui l'avait d'ailleurs dénoncé comme "meurtrier présumé", était entré dans la voiture, assurant qu'il n'avait pas peur pour se rétracter quelques secondes plus tard. Il se souvenait de la sensation glacée qui émanait du seul grillage qui les séparait, et de la façon dont son regard avait indéniablement glissé au lèvres enviantes de Stiles. De la, tout avait commencé.

**- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?..**

Et depuis ce jour, et ce même s'il ne le montrait jamais à personne, un lien s'était tissé entre les deux hommes. Un lien qu'il avait d'abord tenté d'ignorer pour ensuite l'accepter. Un lien qui, en ce qui les concernait, tenait plus de l'échange mutuel de regards ajouté à une proximité plus ou moins importante qui assurait à Derek que cette tentation était partagé.

**- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus envie de s'y tenir. Aujourd'hui, il en réclamait plus, et ce avec ou sans l'accord du plus jeune. Toutefois, à en juger par les frissons qui le parcourait lorsque l'Alpha glissait sa langue brûlante sur la peau blafarde du coup de Stiles, ce dernier ne devait pas être totalement contre l'idée. Innocemment, bien que son sourire carnassier entâche le côté "innocent" du mot, il murmura à son oreille ces quelques mots avant de joindre leurs deux lèvres :

**- J'essaye juste de savoir à quel alliment tu pourrais être associé...**


End file.
